


History, huh? - An Interview with Alex Claremont Diaz & Prince Henry

by particularlyexistence



Series: FirstPrince Multimedia [1]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fake Interview, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/particularlyexistence/pseuds/particularlyexistence
Summary: WASHINGTON DC — “History, huh? Bet we could make some.”This was the sign off on one of the hundreds of emails leaked to the Daily Mail between Prince Henry and - First Son of the U.S. - Alex Claremont-Diaz. What started as a private correspondence between the pair became a battle cry within hours of the emails being published.After the leak, at both Kensington Palace and the White House, crowds of supporters gathered - in homemade ‘History, huh?’ t-shirts, with pride flags and words of encouragement. I had the privilege of speaking to both Prince Henry and Mr. Claremont-Diaz in a conference room at the White House.





	History, huh? - An Interview with Alex Claremont Diaz & Prince Henry

**Author's Note:**

> this is not what my journalism classes were for.
> 
> this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

**HISTORY, HUH? - **

_“The fact people were out there making art and telling their stories and sending their love was incredible.“_

Written by: Jane Doe

**WASHINGTON DC** — “History, huh? Bet we could make some.” 

This was the sign off on one of the hundreds of emails leaked to the Daily Mail between **Prince Henry** and-First Son of the U.S. -** Alex Claremont-Diaz**. What started as a private correspondence between the pair became a battle cry within hours of the emails being published. 

After the leak, at both Kensington Palace and the White House, crowds of supporters gathered - in homemade ‘History, huh?’ t-shirts, with pride flags and words of encouragement. I had the privilege of speaking to both Prince Henry and Mr. Claremont-Diaz in a conference room at the White House.

_[photos of the crowds outside of Kensington Palace and the White House]_

> **JD**: To start with, it’s important to acknowledge that you were outed by Senator Richards’ campaign for election and that your private emails, as well as paparazzi photos that were taken of the two of you, were leaked to the Daily Mail and Wikileaks. 
> 
> **ACD**: Yes, that’s right. We’d been keeping our relationship private for many reasons - most of which are probably obvious. My parents, sister, and close friends knew. Henry’s sister and close friends knew. That was it. 
> 
> **JD**: And I am assuming that neither of you had been out to your families at this point? 
> 
> **H**: I was not out to most of the family. My sister and my friends knew that I was gay, but I didn’t tell anyone else. I figured it would cause a bit of a stir in the Palace. 
> 
> **ACD**: I, uh, actually hadn’t even realized that I was attracted to men. At least not really. I could acknowledge that other men were attractive and I had a - well, it was a crush, I guess, but I thought I hated him. (_Claremont-Diaz gently nudges Prince Henry_). I guess it’s kind of like the “the boy who likes you pulls your pigtails” thing. It wasn’t really a big deal to me [acknowledging that he was bisexual]. What was a bigger deal was the fact that it was Henry. 
> 
> **JD**: And when you got the news that your emails and these photos had leaked, what was the reaction? From you and your families, I mean. We’ll get to the support in a bit.
> 
> **ACD**: Neither of us were allowed to contact anyone outside of our respective circles - which meant we couldn’t even call to check up on each other for hours. It was really hard. My mom had called me into the office and gave me some options for how I wanted to approach a response. My options were to lie, to not talk about it, or to be honest. I told her that I wasn’t going to lie about this. (_He squeezes Prince Henry’s hand_). 
> 
> **H**: I locked myself up in my rooms with my sister and Pez [Percy Okonjo]. My sister was playing music and Pez was talking, trying to distract me. The two of them kept pretty much everyone else out - I didn't want to talk to anyone. 
> 
> **JD**: So after all of that, did the two of you get to contact each other? 
> 
> **ACD**: (_He nods_). Yeah, after a couple of hours we spoke on the phone briefly. I told Henry what I had told my mom - that I wasn’t going to lie about our relationship, as long as he was okay with that. Then, not long after, the Palace sent a plane - that’s the most surreal sentence - to pick me up and take me to Kensington. 
> 
> **JD**: And those crowds at Kensington
> 
> **H**: I wasn’t expecting them. Some members of the family were being a bit apprehensive about the whole thing and my mum finally threw open the curtains so that we could see everyone, see the support. I’m quite surprised I didn’t cry then, honestly. It had been such a long few hours. Seeing all of the shirts and signs and flags was overwhelming. I had always thought, being who I am, that I’d have to hide my orientation. Having all of those people out there supporting me, supporting us was emotional. 
> 
> **JD**: And the mural - the one of the two of you as Han and Leia from Star Wars - was absolutely wonderful. 
> 
> **ACD**: It really was. The fact people were out there making art and telling their stories and sending their love was incredible. 
> 
> _[photo of the Han & Leia mural]_
> 
> **JD**: So the two of you have obviously known each other since you were young. Alex, you said that you thought that you disliked Henry for some time. What changed that? Was it the friendship that was staged after the incident with Prince Philip’s wedding cake?
> 
> **H**: (_laughs_). I’d had a crush on Alex since the Rio Olympics - which was the first time we met. He was rather, um, mulish and we got into it at Philip’s wedding. But yes, after the two of us destroyed the cake both my family and his thought that we should be friends. Make it seem less like the disaster it was. 
> 
> **ACD**: We started off doing the things our parents wanted us to, but it very quickly turned into an actual friendship. Then, at the Young America New Years’ Gala [2020] he kissed me. (_Alex laughs, Henry blushes_). And ran back to Kensington Palace. 
> 
> **H**: I panicked a bit. I had been trying to keep my feelings hidden, because we were friends and I was happy to have that. I sort of figured admitting to them [his feelings] would ruin it. 
> 
> **JD**: Since you’ve gone public, we’ve seen some interesting things happen, Including formal photos courtesy of the Palace. How did that happen?
> 
> **H**: The Palace decided that if we were going to be public with this we had to do it properly. So we got them done. It was quite surreal, taking photos for the Crown with my boyfriend. 
> 
> _[pictures from Alex & Henry’s formal photo shoot]_
> 
> **JD**: So, what’s next for the two of you? I’ve heard discussion of law school.
> 
> **ACD**: I’ve always wanted to be a politician, but more recently I’ve been considering other options - (_he squeezes Prince Henry’s hand_) - And law has interested me for some time. Politics might be harder now (_he shrugs_), but it’s worth it. Besides, in law I can make real change face to face with people. 
> 
> **H**: We’re still talking about it all but I want to open a few international shelters for LGBTQ kids who need them. I’d quite like to spend time at the shelters as often as I can. 
> 
> **JD**: Thank you for agreeing to speak to me today. I wish you both the best of luck.
> 
> Prince Henry and Alex Claremont-Diaz are incredibly kind and charming men. The pair also told me that they hope to make a difference in the lives of LGBTQ kids and, as Alex said, “kids who look like me.” Keep an eye out for these two — I can’t wait to see what’s next for them. 
> 
> _[photos from Alex’s Instagram — of Henry sitting in a garden, of them holding hands]_

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i'd love to keep doing things like this - interviews, social media posts, etc so let me know if that's something you would be interested in.
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [saltandpepperbox](https://saltandpepperbox.tumblr.com).


End file.
